Numerous types of hydraulic systems may be implemented and utilized on a variety of machines or mechanical systems. In particular, hydraulic systems may be functionally implemented in a variety of machines or mechanical systems to generate and/or direct a flow of hydraulic fluid to perform a variety of functions. One or more tanks, reservoirs, or other containers may be used to store, provide, and/or receive the hydraulic fluid prior to, during, and/or following the use of the hydraulic fluid by the hydraulic system.
While hydraulic fluid tanks and other similar reservoirs, containers, and the like may be commonly used in numerous hydraulic systems and may be effective as a source of the hydraulic fluid, common, previously known tanks, reservoirs and other similar containers which store the hydraulic fluid may be characterized by drawbacks or deficiencies. In particular, previously known hydraulic tanks or reservoirs may be susceptible to any one or more of adverse pressure conditions, introduction of foreign material, leakage, and/or other complications which may compromise a proper operation and/or condition of one or more other components of the hydraulic system.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,407,994 describes a rotation control system of a hoist pump. The system includes the hoist pump and an engine for driving the hoist pump. The system includes a working equipment driven by a hydraulic cylinder that is extendable by hydraulic oil delivered through the hoist pump. The system also includes a hydraulic oil tank that stores the hydraulic oil supplied to the hoist pump and receives the hydraulic oil returned from the hydraulic cylinder. The system further includes a controller that controls a rotation speed of the hoist pump to be an allowable rotation speed that is set in advance for preventing cavitation while the hydraulic cylinder is operated.